Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a character from Rosario + Vampire, she is a Yuki-Onna who becomes part of the Newspaper Club at Yōkai Academy and one of the romantic admirers of Tsukune Aono. Story Year One Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and shows an immediate interest in Tsukune Aono. In truth, she becomes infatuated with him, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. She truly hated Moka Akashiya at first since she "got in her way" but she eventually regains her sense of trust, after Tsukune saved her from her loneliness. Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Tsukune on a daily basis. During the last few episodes of the season, she finds out (indirectly from Tsukune) that Tsukune is human. After that, she runs to the place where Tsukune saved her from her loneliness and starts to think about everything that has happened, wondering what she should do. Ruby appears out of nowhere in her Raven form and helps to convince her to help him. She, along with Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Ruby decide to stop the execution and save their beloved Tsukune, even if it meant losing their own lives. Year Two During Year Two, she still harbors feelings for Tsukune and still stalks him. In one episode, she tries to attract Tsukune by learning how to cook curry, she becomes pretty decent at it, although it took hard work, and ends up making the curry in her own, signature way by using ice crystals instead of rice. Later on, she asks Tsukune to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom, who starts getting ideas of marriage. While visiting the human realm, she, along with everyone else in Tsukune's harem (excluding Ruby) meets his mother. She battles Kurumu and Yukari to see who is more deserving of Tsukune (which ends with them all losing to Inner Moka). During the last few episodes, it is revealed through the Lilith Mirror, that her greatest desire is to be with Tsukune. However, he tells her, and everyone else (excluding Moka who was not with them at the time) that no one can replace Moka and that no one can replace them either. After that, together they overcome the effects of the mirror and defeat the spirit of the mirror. After beating the spirit, the barrier that isolated the worlds from each other starts to fall apart and Moka sacrifices her rosary to stabilize the barrier. About a week later, Mizore can't stand to see Tsukune in so much pain, so she calls her mom and makes plans to have him marry into their family. A while after, everyone realizes that Tsukune left the school to see one of the Dark Lords and get another rosary for Moka. However, Tsurara Shirayuki decides to intervene as it would hinder her plans to have him marry into their family. But Mizore comes out of nowhere and says that she will stop her mom and do what she must for the one she loves because that is what she feels she must do. After the confrontation, she, along with everyone, finally witnesses Tsukune revive the Outer Moka and the two hug each other. At the end of the series, everyone, including Inner Moka (who was unleashed due to her sister stealing the Mirror again) holds Tsukune tightly. Crossover Appearances Shonen Jump Warriors She is one of the characters of the game. Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century Mizore is one of the characters from Shonen Jump side. Capcom All-Stars Battle Royale Mizore is one of the characters from Capcom's licensed series side. Capcom Warriors Mizore is one of the characters facing Capcom's licenced anime games. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Mizore appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Mizore appears as a Solo Unit. Divine X Union Mizore appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Kurumu Kurono. Gallery File:Mizore Shirayuki-0.png|Long hair File:Mizore's Bikinis.jpg|Bikini File:Tumblr o3myqrd6831v8c66eo1 500.png Trivia *Another running gag is that she throws ice-based projectiles to disrupt any sort of tender moment Tsukune is having with any other girl. *Kurumu calls her Stalker Woman (Onna). *Mizore has not been in school for a while in the manga and anime; in the anime, she comes to the school because of Tsukune in the newspaper. *In the serialized manga Mizore is classified initially as an "Abominable Snow Woman". She is later renamed "Snow Fairy." In the anime, she is sometimes referred to as "Ice Queen." This however are all inaccurate or incorrect terms, as if not to say Yuki-Onna, the most proper way to say it in English translation is and would be "snow woman". *Mizore's character may have been inspired by a yuki-onna from the comic series Pugyuru. Not only are they both yuki-onna, but they are both called Mizore and have purple bangs. *Unlike the Mizore in Pugyuru, she has her name "Mizore" spelled in hiragana rather than katakana and actually has a real translation, actually meaning "Sleet". *Mizore in the manga seems to take being called a "Stalker" as a compliment and refers to herself as one. One occasion being is when Kurumu told her that she is "watching people again" Mizore appeared from the ceiling and replied by saying "When are you going to call it 'stalking'?" *A running gag in the series is that Mizore always appears unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, bushes, in the bathroom, and even outside of the window on the academy's second floor). *Mizore still displayed fearful distrust of Miyabi in Fairy Tale HQ. As he tried to convince Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby to trust him, Tsukune knew that not only was Mizore hiding behind him, but she was trembling noticeably. *In the Anime, Mizore is shown to be a very talented cook. *In the Anime, her character song is Snow Storm. **In Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies, an arranged instrumental of Snow Storm plays as Mizore's Theme. *In the anime, Mizore can be seen wearing a short, white kimono with a pink obi. Yukime, another yuki-onna from the series Hell Teacher Nūbē, also wears this outfit. *In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Mizore, along with Yukari and Kurumu, had never gone by plane before, nor had traveled outside Japan. This is due to the human's immigration control. *When Tsukune and Moka were shown to become stable Shinso Vampires, Mizore hugged Ruby while joyfully crying. *She was possibly given the name, "Mizore", because it sounds similar to the English word "misery", which was quite appropriate at the beginning of the series. *In the official guide book of the manga, Ikeda admitted he initially planned to make Mizore a guest character, not a recurring one. But he started to like her and changed his mind afterward. *Her name in Japanese means "Snow Sleet" or "Snow White Sleet". *Her family name, Shirayuki, roughly or inexactly translates to "Snow White" in Japanese, but not as the princess as if it had the suffix "-hime" at the end of it, with hime exactly translating to Japanese as an honorific term of endearment, the exact version of "princess" being ōjo, with "Ōjo" being the opposite meaning of "ōji" (with the accent diacritical mark ō), meaning "prince" in the Japanese language. Furthermore, the proper translation of Mizore's surname would be "snow white" or "white snow," with "shira" being another pronunciation or reading of the word "shiro" or haku, literally meaning "white" and "yuki" meaning "snow." *When Mizore had Tsukune touch her breast during their bid to stop an assumed engagement with Moka, Mizore proved Alucard's harassment had not left her adverse to physical contact from males. *She and her mother, Tsurara Shirayuki are the only characters in the series to have the name spelling of Japanese characters to be spelled with hiragana. Category:Anime Category:Shonen Jump Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Witch Category:Capcom